Desdichas y Castigos
by kyokos
Summary: Kidou Yuuto aun no comprendia como habia llegado a parar al salon de castigos junto a Fudou, Tsunami y Tachimukai, todo graciass a que a Fudou se le ocurrio comenzar una pelea sin sentido alguno YAOI varias parejas FudouKidou TsunaTachi


_**Bueno este fic nació prácticamente de la nada! Así como lo leen, es que la idea solo surgió y si no me ponía a escribirla se iba a ir, por ello me desahogue escribiéndolo, bueno es yaoi y creo que las parejas son obvias, no sé si será de 2 o 3 caps pero bueno cuando la inspiración venga será de escribir mas, antes que se me olvide, es semi au por eso los chicos tienen edades de entre 16 a 18 años, y están en la secundario o preparatoria nose como se le llame en su país, pero supongo que me entienden…**_

_**Sin más he aquí el fic, Inazuma eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla**_

Aun no lo podía creer, debía dirigirse a ese pasillo; un pasillo que ni en sus mas locos sueños podría pensar estar ahí, en verdad maldecía la hora en que tenía que salir del su tranquilo salón, abandonar la comodidad de su mueble y humillarse a digiriese a dicho pasillo maldito para gente como él, claro común para otros como el causante de todo el daño.

Kidou Yuuto suspiro lo más hondo y sonoro que pudo levantándose con pesadez de su amado mueble, se había levantado porque prácticamente ya era la hora, había sonado la campana y todos los demás estudiantes se levantaban de lo más felices sabiendo que ya era hora de irse, si las clases habían terminado para cierto número de alumnos, pero no para el, observo sus cosas y las tomo sin ganas, metió sus útiles y cuadernos al bolso y se lo tiro al hombro, volvió a suspirar como si eso le diese consuelo a lo que vendría, ya que por primera vez en sus 17 años estaba castigado después de clases, causando que su intachable y perfecto record académico de excelencia fuese manchado! No lo soportaba, su padre estaría furioso, bueno la verdad lo que dijese su padre le daba igual en ese momento, pero si era un dolor o mejor dicho su orgullo estaba herido, comenzó a caminar lentamente por el salón, cruzando con pésame la puerta de este y deteniéndose a ver su amado pasillo, ese pasillo si le gustaba el del nivel 3 de la escuela, pero repudiaba el pasillo del nivel 4…

-Niisan! –Kidou volteo para ver quien le llamaba aun que siendo sinceros ya sabía quien era

-Eh, Haruna que haces aquí pensé que ya te habías ido, no me gustaría que nuestro padre se enfadara por que lo haces esperar –contesto el de goggles con una sonrisa llena de pesar

-Es-es cierto lo que se rumora niisan? Que te han castigado

-Ah… si es cierto, pero no te preocupes solo será una semana de castigo no debe ser tan malo eh?

-Pero! Tu record académico! Además-además! Escuche rumores de la pelea y sé que tú no tienes la culpa entonces porque tienes que ser castigado?

-Haruna aun sigo preguntándome lo mismo… bueno será mejor que suba al salón de detención

-Pero….

-Ya, vete y explícale a nuestros padres por que llegara tarde te parece –finalizo sonriendo mientras comenzaba de nuevo su marcha hacia el salón de castigo

-Está bien niisan –se despidió la peli azul con tristeza mientras tomaba el camino contrario al de su hermano

Kidou siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras con dolor y cruzando el pasillo hasta encontrarse con una fila de salones, la mayoría de ellos para los clubes de la escuela, como música, canto, ajedrez, matemáticas, etc. Todos exceptuando los últimos 2 salones destinados únicamente a castigos para los estudiantes que rompiesen las reglas de la institución. Siguió caminando hasta pasar frente a uno de los mencionados salones de castigo donde pudo observar a dos jóvenes haciendo garabatos en la pizarra, un pelirosa de tez blanca y un pequeñín de cabello oscuro y en puntas, los reconoció rápidamente eran Kogure y Atsuya… los causantes de todo ese incidente, los observo con odio, el cual a pesar de sus goggles se podía notar y al parecer ambos lo sintieron dando un respingo y volteando a ver al mayor

-Oh… Kidou-san te has equivocado de salón, el tuyo es el de la par –dijo el pequeño Kogure corriendo hacia la puerta y tomándola del pomo- así que vete para haya –dijo señalando al lado

-Y como se que no dices mentiras Kogure

-Fácil –interrumpió el menor de los Fubuki- todos los demás causantes de la pelea están en el otro salón, además tanto a Kogure como a mí nos asignaron este salón por ser los menores

-Tks… como sea –el estratega se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hasta pararse frente a la siguiente puerta; se paro frente a ella suspiro por enésima vez y tomo el pomo moviéndolo lentamente mientras la dichosa puerta hacia un ruido insoportable

-Oh Kidou-san has llegado –Tachimukai el más joven de los alumnos dentro del salón salió a recibirlo sonriendo como era de costumbre en el

-Hola Tachimukai, veo que ya están todos aquí –el estratega no pudo mirar sin querer la mejilla derecha del portero suplente del equipo de soccer estaba cubierta con gasa y lo más probable inflamada por debajo de esta

-No es nada, me ha ido peor en los entrenamientos –sonrió el ojiazul mientras se tocaba dicha mejilla- rezaba porque aparecieras Kidou-san el ambiente aquí no es muy grato que digamos –dijo señalando con la cabeza a los demás ocupantes del salón

-Hmm ya veo –el de rastras observo a los demás ocupantes, para ser claros a los otros dos, en cada esquina del salón se encontraban cada uno de ellos, ambos miembros del equipo de futbol, uno de ellos más alto y mayor que el otro, por el lado derecho se encontraba cierto pelirosa de tez morena observando desanimado por el ventanal del salón pero eso no era lo que le hacía llamar la atención al de rastras, era que tenía el labio partido varias banditas pegadas en la nariz y mejillas y una cicatriz en la frente por arriba de la ceja izquierda, de la cual se podían contar aproximadamente unos 4 o 5 puntos que lo más probable la enfermera le había dado después del incidente de la mañana; en verdad ver a Tsunami así le daba un aire de pandillero y delincuente que no le hacía mucho juego con su personalidad entusiasta y juguetona, que ese momento su mirada se miraba opacada por un odio irradiado hacia la persona en la esquina opuesta a la suya, y si, en el lado izquierdo del salón estaba la persona que le había hecho pasar este mal rato el cual al verlo le había levantado la mano como señal de saludo

-Cr-creo que me iré a sentar con Tsunami-san –el peli café lo había sacado de sus pensamientos mientras observaba al antes mencionado- por favor siéntese junto a Fudou, desde hace rato quieren volver a pelearse y yo no soy de mucha ayuda para detenerlos –le dijo con pésame mientras caminaba hacia el pelirosa

-Vaya vaya pero a qué se debe el honor de tenerlo por estos lados su majestad? –cierto mohicano reía con aires de superioridad y sarcasmo al ver como el de rastras se acercaba a él- en verdad no creí que fueses tan hombre de aceptar el castigo y no enviar a tu padre a que usara su influencias para que desaparecieran esta mancha de tu expediente

-Cállate Fudou que todo es por tu culpa –le respondió sentándose en el mueble a su lado

-No me digas, te has venido a sentar a mi lado porque el porterito te lo rogo?

-…Cállate

-Oh así que es cierto el porterito no quiere que le haga daño a su querido amigo no? Sabe que el pelirosa no me aguantaría una ronda más –todo esto lo había dicho con el suficiente volumen para que los otros dos ocupantes del salón escucharan todo

-Maldito Fudou –Tsunami había dado un golpe seco al mueble causando que su compañero dará un pequeño brinco de un susto- agradece que solo te rompí la nariz si no hubiese sido por Tobitaka y Someoka en este momento estarías en el hospital

-Tsunami-san por favor prometiste no pelear –el ojiazul le jalaba de la camisa al pelirosa para que este no se parara y saliera disparado a moler a golpes al segundo estratega del equipo

-Tks… maldito Akio-y diciendo esto el pelirosa se sentó de golpe tratando de calmar sus nervios con ayuda del porterito el cual le metía plática de cualquier cosa

-Ves es un cobarde que se deja manipular por el enano ese –rio Akio mientras miraba de reojo a los otros ocupantes del salón

-Yo que tú me callara Fudou, agradece que por este acto no te han expulsado del instituto permanentemente –Kidou la verdad no le sorprendía la actitud de su amigo, si sea como sea lo consideraba su amigo ya que se conocía desde pequeños

-Bueno jóvenes –una vos masculina se escucho entrar y los 4 ocupantes del salón voltearon a ver a quien pertenecía- el castigo a comenzado, así que por favor permanezcan callados –el profesor de aritmética era que cuidaría el castigo observo un expediente que llevaba en mano y luego a los jóvenes- increíble, joven Kidou usted aquí, pensé que ese rumor solo era causado por las chicas del instituto, vamos… joven Akio no me extraña verlo aquí, pero si me extraña ver al joven Tachimukai aquí, es la segunda vez en toda su vida académica que ha sido castigado no?, veamos quien más… joven Tsunami pensé que se había reformado llevabas 3 meses sin estar en detención en verdad esa pelea tuvo que ser muy seria no?, bueno como se que tanto los jóvenes Tachimukai y Kidou son responsables pueden dedicarse estas restantes 3 horas a hacer sus deberes y cosas así –finalizo el docente sentándose en el escritorio

-Si… fue muy seria –dijo en vos baja el menor de todos observando de reojo al pelirosa a su lado

-Oh vamos Tachimukai no es para tanto –le dijo sonriéndole mientras se podía notar que hacía falta un diente, el segundo incisivo superior del lado derecho

-Pero te tiro un diente!

-Si es cierto pero yo le deje un ojo morado y le quebré la nariz –sonrió el mayor mientras observaba de reojo a Akio sintiendo que dichas heridas y magulladuras eran un trofeo para su ego

-Palmera estúpida –le contestaba el de mohicano mientras le hacia una seña algo obscena con la mano

-Aun no puedo creer como termine aquí… -decía para sí mismo el de goggles al ver el comportamiento de los demás

-Pues acostúmbrate que será una semana así

-Solo cállate Fudou –le contesto sacando de su bolso varios de los libros y demás útiles. Mientras comenzaba a recordar todo el incidente sucedido en la mañana

_Flash Back_

Estaban en clase de gimnasia, para la cual los miembros del equipo de soccer se reunían para hacer uno que otro partido amistoso entre los mismos miembros, el estratega principal del equipo se encontraba platicando amenamente con el capitán y goleador estrella de dicho equipo

-Vamos Endo ya cálmate se que te emocionan las practicas pero ya terminamos –le decía cierto pelicrema al efusivo capitán

-Awww es que es injusto esta clase debería ser más larga que las demás!

-Creo que deberías estar conforme con el hecho que el director permitiera que todos los miembros del equipo pudiesen asistir a la misma clase –le contestaba el de goggles

-Ah bueno eso es cierto Kidou –le sonreía Endou

-AWWW KOGURE ATSUYA! Vengan aquí! –Natsumi y las demás managers del equipo corrían detrás de los mencionados

-jajaja no claro que no –Atsuya corría con bote lleno de lo que parecía ser ungüento para el dolor o algo así

-Kogure cuando te atrape ya verás! –Haruna seguía al pequeño defensa de un lado a otro, enfurecida por el hecho que él y el menor de los Fubuki hubiesen robado dicho bote

-Tachimukai cuidado con Atsuya! –Fuyuka ya no podía y se detuvo gritándole al que se encontraba ahora en el camino del pelirosa

-Eh sucede algo… Fuyuka – todo paso en cámara lenta, Atsuya estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el pobre Tachimukai el cual por el impacto había empujado a la persona que estaba a la par suya haciéndole caer, pero eso no fue todo el bote lleno de ungüento había ido a caer directamente a la cabeza del individuo que se encontraba en el suelo- Atsuya ten cuidado! –le decía el portero quitándose al pelirosa de encima

-Oh Tachimukai que has hecho! –contesto el menor de los Fubuki al ver quien era la persona en el suelo

-Que! Yo no hice nada –dijo volteando a ver lo que el pelirosa miraba

-Me podrían decir quién fue el maldito que me tiro al suelo! –si, Fudou Akio había sido el suertudo de terminar en el suelo lleno de ungüento el cual se estaba empezando a quitar con furia del cráneo y parte de su melena- QUIEN FUE!

-Fue Tachi! –grito Atsuya tirando frente al enfurecido estratega el pequeño portero

-N-no! Yo no fui, además fue un accidente! –se defendió el castano moviendos las manos de un lado a otro

-Pues no me importa imbécil mira lo que has hecho –Fudou lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastaba hacia si levantando su mano libre y cerrándola lista para darle un puñetazo al portero

-Hey pero que pasa aquí! –el capitán del equipo y los demás presentes había llegado casi de inmediato al ver la escena- Fudou suelta a Tachimukai ahora mismo

-Tks claro que no Endou, que no ves que me a llenado de quien sabe que!

-Era ungüento para moretones no era nada sucio o dañino asi que suéltalo eso te lo puedes lavar –intervino Gouenji

-Aja y como les consta que no era algo asqueroso viniendo de las manos de este idiota –dijo señalando con la cabeza al menor de los Fubuki

-Fudou suelta a Tachimukai ahora –Tsunami junto a Tobitaka y Someoka habían llegado, el pelirrosa miro con odio al de mohicano al notar como tenia al pequeño portero agarrado

-Así? Y si no quiero no ves que me ha humillado frente a todos este enano –dijo el estratega levantando nuevamente el puño

-Tachimukai no es de las personas que hace ese tipo de cosas para tu mayor información así que suéltalo, no creo que quieras que las cosas se pongan feas –dijo el surfista observándolo

-Por favor palmera rosa, no me digas que el enano este no puede defenderse solo?

-No, Tachimukai puede defenderse el solo pero no por eso vas a golpearlo injustamente –contesto Tsunami observando al portero que seguía aun colgando del agarre de Fudou

-Tsunami-san –le dijo este sonriéndole al saber que el surfista no lo miraba como un debilucho o algo por el estilo

-Aww me da igual – y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Tachimukai había salido disparado al suelo gracias al puñetazo que le había proporcionado Fudou

-… - el pequeño portero tan solo se toco la mejilla lastimada y tal vez por el momento, la adrenalina o lo más probable el dolor varias lagrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos

-Tachimukai! –Aki y las demás managers corrieron donde el ahora herido portero mientras los demás miembros del equipo miraban atónitos al de mohicano, sabían que era explosivo y todo eso pero jamás creyeron que le pegaría a alguien como Tachimukai

-HOY TE MATO – y si, nuestro querido pelirrosa había roto el silencio que se acaba de formar tirándose literalmente sobre Fudou dejándole ir un puñetazo directamente a la cara, apuntándole a un ojo

-Tsunami detente! –Kazemaru y los demás miraban horrorizados la escena, tanto Fudou como Tsunami se estaban moliendo a golpes, puñetazos por aquí, patadas por allá, en un momento se vio un diente volar era increíble

-Fudou detente! –Kidou se había acercado a la escena junto a Tobitaka y Someoka, los más altos se le habían tirado encima al pelirosa para poder separarlo de Fudou mientras que el de goggles jalaba al de mohicano para que no se volvieran a pelear

-SUELTENME LO VOY A MATAR –Tsunami estaba histérico, irreconocible con la cara llena de moretones y sangre ya que solo aphrodi se había hecho una herida sobre una de sus cejas y ahora goteaba sangre causando que varios de los presentes se asustaran

-Tsunami cálmate! –Tobitaka forcejeaba con el pelirosa ya que no paraba de moverse como loco con tal de caerle encima a su contrincante

-Jajajaja sabes que palmera no me aguantarías ni un segundo mas –Fudou escupió sangre al suelo el también estaba algo morado y con el labio partido en dos, paso su lengua sobre la herida con prepotencia incitando al pelirosa

-Fudou cálmate maldita sea! –Kidou sabía que en cualquier momento alguno de los docentes parecería y llevaría a ambos jóvenes a la dirección

-jajaja claro que no, aparte no sé porque este idiota se metió, veo muy bien que el portero mediocre aparte de debilucho es un marica –el segundo estratega sonrio con superioridad y observo con asco a Tachimukai el cual se había acercado a Tsunami y los demás

-Oh maldito –en un movimiento rápido Tsunami se había safado del agarre de Tobitaka aun que Someoka aun lo tenía agarrado causando que no pudiese avanzar mucho pero pudo lograr su objetivo, Tsunami había dado los pasos suficientes para poder dejar ir un puñetazo sobre la nariz de Fudou Akio causando que se esuchara un fuerte CRACK al rebotar su mano ante el cartílago nasal

-AWWW MALDITO –Akio había caído al suelo por el dolor, y como no le acaban de quebrar su bella y recta nariz

-Jajajaja te lo mereces maldito –contesto el surfista sobándose la mano y escupiendo algo de sangre dejando ver un espacio entre sus dientas dando a notar que ahora faltaba uno

-Tsunami-san por favor detente! –Tachimukai había reaccionado después de toda la escena y ahora era él, el que ayudaba a Someoka a detener al surfista

-Está bien –y como el mar se apacigua en un instante asi lo hizo el surfista dejo de forcejear ante el agarre de someoka y observo a Tachimukai con algo de reproche en su mirada como si lo detuviese para hacer algo divertido o alguna travesura

-Vamos idiota déjame ver cómo te dejo la nariz –Kidou se había agachado al lado del herido para poder ver como lucia su nariz

-Claro que no, quítate de aquí Kidou voy que lo mato!

-Matar, nada de eso jóvenes! –todos los presentes se volteaban para poder observar como el director del instituto estaba ahora frente a los chicos conflictivos

-Director –dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo

-Maldita sea quien llamo a ese viejo –refunfuño Akio poniéndose de pie y tapándose la nariz

-Nadie jovencito, sus gritos se escucharon hasta mi oficina, así que ahora los implicados, que puedo ver que son el joven Tsunami –el mencionado volteo la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras- el joven Tachimukai –el porterito tan solo atino a parpadear al escuchar su nombre- usted joven Fudou y el joven Yuuto estarán castigados , pero será mejor que vayan a la enfermería y luego a mi oficina he dicho –puntualizo el anciano mientras miraba a los demás presentes- todos ustedes a sus salones el show ya termino

-Que yo que! Ni siquiera estuve en la pelea –Kidou había quedado atónito lo habían acusado del desorden y el no tenía nada que ver nada más se había agachado a ayudar….. se vio las manos y noto que las tenia llenas de sangre lo más probable de la nariz de fudou se pateo mentalmente y se dirigió con resignación hacia los lavabos para poder quitarse la sangre

_Fin del flashback_

Kidou Yuuto suspiro audiblemente mientras cerraba el libro que había sacado tan solo para poder perderse en sus páginas y recordar por milésima ves como había llegado a parar ahí… si esta sería una semana larga muy larga se dijo a si mismo observando a los presentes, a Tsunami y Tachimukai que platicaban mientras el menor ayudaba al pelirrosa a cambiarse varias de sus banditas y luego observo a su compañero, suspiro con mas pesar al notar que Fudou dormía placenteramente sobre su mueble… decidió resignarse y aceptar por fin que tendría que estar castigado por una semana… una horrible semana.

_**Tan tararan fin del cap. Bueno la verdad no planeo extenderme mucho espero les guste y pues ambas parejas me agradan, nos vemos luego espero puedan pasar por mi otros fics, visiten el de verdades es algo de hetero y yaoi, y bueno espero que en unos días actualize, reviews plz C:**_


End file.
